On That Day
by Kusomatsuno
Summary: Choromatsu menyadari bahwa hari ini bukanlah hari biasa. JyushiChoro/ChoroJyushi, req by Jyucho. Angsa cuma seupil :") Rated T karena hvmv tidak untuk anak-anak /yha


_Choromatsu menatap kalender dengan tatapan tak percaya._

"… _ **hari itu**_ _tiba… Satu tahun…setelah kejadian itu."_

.

 **On That Day…**

 **Osomatsu-san—Akatsuka Fujio  
Story—Kusomatsuno  
Request dari Jyucho-chan(?)  
Enjoy if you can ;^)  
** _ **/yha/**_  
.

"Oh? Choromatsu, kau tidak ngec*li lagi?" tanya Osomatsu dengan seraut wajah tanpa dosa—yang justru terlihat seakan minta ditabok.

"Osomatsu _nii-san_ , bisa panggilkan yang lain kemari?" sahut Choromatsu, mengabaikan pertanyaan Osomatsu. Osomatsu menggaruk pipinya sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan pergi memanggil ketiga saudaranya. Osomatsu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya, karena adiknya yang satu itu tampak sedang serius, sangat serius. Osomatsu yakin, Choromatsu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan dunia—mungkin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kelima Matsu sudah duduk melingkar di kamar, dengan Choromatsu sebagai pembicara(?) utamanya. Choromatsu sendiri sudah memasang seraut wajah serius.

"Jadi begini, semuanya…," Choromatsu berdeham sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "...hari ini sudah tiba."

Hening menyeruak, menelan semuanya dalam suasana yang sangat tak biasa. Tak ada yang bicara.

" _Naruhodo_. Kita akan kesana lagi, kan?" tanya Ichimatsu, mencoba memecah keheningan. Choromatsu menatap Ichimatsu dan mengangguk.

"Ne, ne~ Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat 30 menit lagi?" usul Todomatsu sambil meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Boleh juga. Sementara itu, kita bisa membeli beberapa bunga, kacamata hitam, dan celana berkilau—"

"Kusomatsu, tujuanmu melenceng," desis Ichimatsu dengan mimik tak suka. Karamatsu menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk kaku.

"Maafkan aku, _Brother_."

" _Hora_ , kalian jangan bertengkar lagi!" sela Osomatsu sambil tertawa.

"Kami tidak bertengkar," bantah Ichimatsu tak acuh. Karamatsu mengangguk tanda setuju. Osomatsu hendak angkat bicara saat Choromatsu memukul lantai.

"Kalian bisa serius, tidak?! Jangan hancurkan atmosfer hening yang tadi, dong! Authornya sudah susah-susah membuat suasana itu, dan kalian malah merusaknya! Dramatisasinya hilang sekarang! Hilang! HILANG! H-I-L-A-N-G!" serunya penuh emosi. Semua terdiam, Author juga diam.

 _/Author dibuang reader/_

"Ne, Choromatsu _nii-san_ , aku ingin bertanya," kata Todomatsu sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Choromatsu menatap Todomatsu dan mengangguk, mengizinkan Todomatsu bicara. Di saat seperti ini, Choromatsulah yang memiliki hak untuk mengizinkan saudara-saudaranya bicara.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit. Kapan kita mau berangkat?" tanya Todomatsu seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Eh? Masa?" Osomatsu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap jam yang menempel di dinding.

"Wah, benar. Sudah lewat dari 30 menit," kata Osomatsu.

Hening sejenak.

"…berangkatnya sekarang saja."

.

.

Kelima Matsu kembali menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu.

Pemakaman umum.

Choromatsu mempercepat langkahnya. Pemuda itu ingin segera sampai di depan kuburan seseorang yang diam-diam dicintainya.

"Choromatsu, pelan-pelan." Bahkan teguran Karamatsu sama sekali tidak Choromatsu indahkan. Choromatsu terus berjalan, mempercepat langkahnya, hingga sampailah ia di depan makam orang itu. Di batu nisannya tertulis sebuah nama. Nama seseorang yang dia kenal.

 **Matsuno Jyushimatsu  
Lahir xx-xx-20xx  
Wafat xx-xx-20xx**

"Dibandingkan dengan makam yang lain, makam Jyushimatsu terlihat lebih terawatt," komentar Ichimatsu seraya melepas maskernya. Osomatsu, Karamatsu dan Todomatsu mengangguk setuju, sementara Choromatsu termenung. Menatap batu nisan itu dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya diburamkan oleh sesuatu yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Air mata.

"Choromatsu yang merawat makam Jyushimatsu, kan?" tanya Karamatsu seraya tertawa getir. Choromtsu tersenyum paksa, lalu berlutut tepat di samping batu nisan Jyushimatsu.

"Bagaimanapun…aku tetap harus membayar semuanya, kan…? Dia…dia…dialah yang mengorbankan dirinya…" Choromatsu terisak. Osomatsu langsung bergegas memeluk Choromatsu dari belakang. Choromatsu tak merespon.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Choromatsu," bisik Osomatsu. Suaranya bergetar, seakan menahan tangis.

"Ini salahku… Seharusnya…seharusnya akulah yang mati…akulah yang tertabrak truk itu…. Ini semua salahku… Maafkan aku, Jyushimatsu… Maaf… Aku bodoh, aku tahu itu…" Isakan berubah menjadi tangisan, membuat Karamatsu, Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu kontak tertunduk. Todomatsu bahkan mulai terisak dan Karamatsu langsung memakai kacamata hitamnya—berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Sementara itu, Ichimatsu hanya diam, namun kedua manik matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis yang hampir tumpah.

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada yang bicara, hingga akhirnya Ichimatsu menyadari sesuatu.

"Choromatsu _nii-san_."

"…ada apa, Ichimatsu…?"

"Aku lupa. Jyushimatsu pernah menitipkan sebuah surat padaku. Untukmu."

Choromatsu menoleh, menatap Ichimatsu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ichimatsu merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih. Matsu keempat itu langsung menyerahkannya kepada Choromatsu—yang langsung menyabetnya dan menyobek amplop kertasnya dengan tak sabar. Secarik kertas berwarna hijau daun langsung diambilnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Choromatsu langsung membacanya. Dilihat dari tanggalnya, surat ini dibuat tepat 3 hari sebelum Jyushimatsu meninggal.

.

 _ **To: Matsuno Choromatsu nii-san!**_

 _Yo!  
Ne, Choromatsu nii-san!  
Kau tahu bahwa tiga hari lagi hari Valentine, kan? Ya! Hari kasih sayang!  
Serius, hari kasih sayang!_

 _Choromatsu nii-san sudah membuat coklat? Pasti sudah, kan!  
Aku pernah melihat Choromatsu nii-san sibuk mencari resep cara membuat coklat, loh!  
Siapa yang mau kau beri coklat itu? Nyaa-chan? Totoko-chan?  
Kau suka mereka, kan~?_

 _Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Choromatsu nii-san~  
Saat Hari Valentine nanti, aku berencana mengajakmu berjalan-jalan bersamaku, berdua saja!  
Bahasa kerennya, 'Kencan'! Itu menurut ajaran Karamatsu nii-san, loh!_

 _Tidak, jangan tanya kenapa aku mengajak Choromatsu nii-san, dong!  
Masa Choromatsu nii-san tidak tahu?  
Sudah jelas aku mencintai Choromatsu nii-san!  
Jadi, setelah kita berkencan, aku akan member Choromatsu nii-san kejutan!_

 _Karena aku sayang Choromatsu nii-san, dan aku yakin Choromatsu nii-san juga menyayangiku!_

 _ **JYUSHIMATSU**_

.

Choromatsu terpaku sejenak, lalu meremas kertas itu seraya menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Jyushimatsu ingin aku yang memberikannya padamu. Dia bilang dia terlalu malu untuk memberinya kepadamu sendiri," kata Ichimatsu sambil mengusap sudut matanya.

"…Jyushimatsu…aku…"

Choromatsu meneguk ludah.

"…aku juga…mencintaimu…"

' _Jadi tak bisakah kau kembali padaku?_ '

 **-OWARI-**

 **Hey ya~ Akhirnya kelar~**

 **Jyucho-chan, maaf fanfic-nya baru kelar, gaje pula :")**

 **Buat yang lain, yang mau request fic, silahkan PM~**

 ***tebar bunga sakura***

… **dan…**

… **ini bukan angst, kan?**


End file.
